


Twenty Years On…

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anniversary, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Twenty years ago today you first came in contact with the Legacy."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19 December 2016  
> Word Count: 733  
> Written for: FemSlash Advent Calendar :: Dead of Winter 2016  
> Summary: "Twenty years ago today you first came in contact with the Legacy."
> 
> With those simple words, a flood of memories overwhelms me.  
>  Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
>  Spoilers: This is a canon-divergent post-series AU, so just consider the entire series up for grabs.  
>  Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
>  Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
>  Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
>  Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic  
>    
>  Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy".
> 
> Author's Notes: I realized that it was 20 years ago this past April that my first favorite horror show premiered. While it's become my second favorite horror story, thanks to _Damien_ , Alex and Rachel will always be held up as one of my favorite f/f pairings ever. I love these ladies more than words can say, and I'm so glad to be able to keep their little fandom alive with my humble offerings.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Shatterpath, because she knows these ladies almost as well as I do…

_"When you love someone deeply, you know secrets they haven't told you yet. Or secrets they aren't even aware of themselves."_  
\-- Jonathan Carroll

 

(04-21-2016)

Waking up, I find myself looking into the dark eyes of my wife. It's a sight I adore every morning, and today is no exception. There's a sense of excitement in the air and something is lurking in her eyes that I can't quite name.

"Morning," I murmur huskily, the word morphing into a yawn that makes me tear up a bit.

"Morning, my love," she replies with a soft chuckle.

The crow's feet around her eyes deepen slightly, and I can't stop myself from leaning to kiss her. She stiffens slightly, and I know she's about to protest about morning breath, but I won't let her. I love her and I intend to remind her of that every single day of the rest of our lives. Alex relaxes into the kiss, shuffling closer to intertwine our legs.

"Well, you've woken up in a good mood," she says with a grin as the kiss ends, our foreheads resting together. "What brought this on?"

I shrug and say, "I'm not sure. I woke up with the strongest urge to kiss the first person I saw. Guess you got lucky today."

That makes her laugh, and my toes curl at the sensual sound. "And what if it had been one of the kids? Or, god forbid, Dace?"

"The kids would've gotten kisses. Dace would've got a pillow thrown at her."

Alex laughs again and pulls me into a hug. I will happily do anything to make her laugh like that on a regular basis.

"You are clearly in a good mood today, my love, which is a good thing for me."

"And why is that?" As soon as I ask, she turns almost shy for a moment, gaze lowering. "Alex? Hey, what's going on in that head of yours?"

She licks her lips as she meets my gaze. That undefinable _something_ is lurking in her eyes, and I really want to erase whatever is making her feel so uncertain right now.

"Rachel, do you remember what today is?"

That pulls me up short as I struggle to remember what day it is. It completely escapes me and I shake my head at her. "Sorry, love, but my brain's not firing on all cylinders yet. Still need my coffee."

"That's true," she says with a smile. "I did ask before kick starting your caffeine system."

"Will you tell me though? You're not going to make me try to guess, are you?"

She shakes her head and strokes my cheek. "Twenty years ago today you first came in contact with the Legacy."

With those simple words, a flood of memories overwhelms me. I can see it all so clearly in my head: the cemetery in Ireland where Kat and I finally laid Patrick and Connor to rest a year after they'd died; the sepulcher that Kat found; the shop keeper; the demonic Connor baby; meeting the people who became my family.

"Oh my god! That means I completely forgot about Connor and Patrick. Kat's never going to let me live this down."

"She won't give you a hard time, trust me. You know she was always happy that we got together."

"I know, but--"

"No buts, Rachel. It's okay. I don't think Patrick or Connor would mind either. You always said that they'd want you to be happy and loved."

"They did. Patrick always said that if something happened to him, he wanted me to find love again if I could."

"See? And you have me and our two gorgeous little rugrats--"

"Okay, I don't think that thirteen and fifteen count as little _or_ rugrats anymore, Alex."

"We're their mothers. They'll always be our babies, just like Kat and Connor will always be your babies."

I smile at that, seeing all four of my children as newborns in my mind's eye. "Yes, they will."

"So I decided that today is your day. Neither of us is working. The kids are at school and spending the night with Kat in town. I booked us a day at that swanky new spa in the Bellagio. Yes, we're testing it out for Dace and Anastasia, but I requested this date specifically for you. It's a weird anniversary, but you're still worth pampering, no matter what."

"I love you, Alex," I murmur, leaning in to kiss her again.

She doesn't need to say the words. I can feel her love in every touch, every look, every kiss. I definitely found love again and I accept it wholeheartedly. 


End file.
